


soulmate

by Peepster5000



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Amazing, Awesome, Cute, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Doctor - Freeform, Doctor ruby, Fluff, Human Ruby, Love, M/M, Nurse Ruby, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Smut, Smutish, Story, Supernatural - Freeform, Sweet, demon, feeeeeels, jk, young au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peepster5000/pseuds/Peepster5000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what starts out as a simple friendship turns into a never ending love. until something tragic happens, dean Winchester and castiel novak are having the time of there life...loving each other, going to the park, having dinner. the two boys love each other to no end until something tragic happens that may cause the two to hate each other...<br/>are they truly soulmates? <br/>is there such things as soul mates?<br/>is there really such thing as love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fiction. i have more but this is the first i have posted on here. this is my longest one i have made but if this one turns out good i might post my others.

Sammy laughed through the pain. “hey buddy. Your 10. You should he a strong boy” i giggled punching him lightly in the arm “hey. Where is mommy?” sam wondered. I shrugged, patching up his scraped knee. “and daddy?” i shrugged again. “i don't know”  
I stood up  
“maybe…”  
I jumped down beside him and started tickling him in the stomach. His laughs echoed through the room. “stop stop stop!!” he screamed, laughing to hard to continue. I stopped and laid beside him. “hey lets go play outside” i whispered jumping on my toes. “yea!” he yelled. I shushed him “shh mom and dad can't find out” he looked at me bright eyed. I grabbed his hand and ran outside.

“hey stop!” he yelled as i threw snow at him “aww come on sammy. Your such a party pooper:” he crossed his arm and did a pouty face. I laughed walking over “some winchester you are” i mocked placing my hand on his shoulder. He looked up breaking a grin. He pushed me into the snow bank behind me. “now that's just cheap!” i yelled struggling to get out. I looked around. “so is this hide and go seek?” i heard a quiet giggle of sam winchester. I crept in the snow and walked past a tree he was hiding behind, pretending not to see him “hmm i wonder where sam is” i said scratching my chin. I looked back and was about to jump at him but sam was gone “sam? Sammy?” i followed his footprints and saw his jacket peeping thru the other side of the snow bank. I jumped over and i heard laughing “hide your hood next time sam” he laughed. We laid there for the next ten minutes

 

We heard two loud bangs from inside of the house, one after the other. “huh?” i muttered. “hey you stay here, ok buddy?” sam nodded as i slowly got up, shaking off the snow off my self.  
I walked into the house. “mom? Dad?” i looked and saw blood coming from around the corner. I gasped. “mom...dad?” i ran around the corner and saw mom and dad laying on the ground, blood seeping through there clothes. “sam call the cops!” i screamed. “now!” i hugged moms limp body. I pushed the hair out of her face. I choked on a sob “mom...m-mom…” i stuttered. “dad!” i heard the loud screech of sam. He plopped down beside dad and hugged his body. “i'm sorry...this is all my fault” i muttered continuously until the police came in.

The police and paramedics came in. I crawled over to sam and allowed him to cry on my shoulder. A police man crouched in front of us. “hey boys...how old are you?” i swallowed. “im...im 14. He is 10.” he looked up red eyed. “are they going to be ok?” i looked over and saw them placing white blankets over their bodies. I smiled through my tears. “hey sam...they...they are with….they are in a better place” i said through breaths. He cried looking up at me “will we ever see them again?”  
“oh sam...not for a while…”  
I squeezed him as the officer started asking me questions


	2. Chapter 2

10 years later.  
Dean is 24  
Sam is 20

 

It was a cold day and the wind was strong. I shivered hugging my body “it's so c-cold” i stuttered. “oh shut up dean it's nice.” i looked over to sam “yea whatever. You have a jacket on” he smiled “well maybe if you dressed appropriately”  
“maybe if you appropriately” i mocked. “are we almost there yet?” i asked. “dean it's at least another 10 minute walk” i grumbled “this sucks”   
“well if you dress-”  
“sammy just shut up” i barked.

When we finally got to the apartment we’re staying in, i bolted inside. “warmth” i yelled waving my arms. Sam walked in and rolled his eyes. “lizard” he muttered. I slipped in my jacket and huddled up into it. “your weird” sam said. I snorted “yeah well i take after you” he did his bright smile shaking his head turning on the tv. “i'm going to get something to eat” i said. Sam raised an eyebrow “we have a fridge, you know?” i smiled sarcastically “no i would have never knew” he rolled his eyes as i walked out side. I breathed out and steam came out. I shivered and started walking. 

 

I kicked a rock. “stupid wild...stupid cold...stupid...stupid” i muttered. The gravel crunched under my feet. I bumped into someone “whoa i'm sor-”  
I locked up too see bright blue eyes gleaming at me. “im...hi…” the man stuttered. “hi,hi” he raised an eyebrow. “my name is not hi…” i smiled “well...i should get going…” he was wearing blue jeans and green hoodie. I started walking away but he said something to me “name is castiel.” i raised an eyebrow turning around “excuse me?”  
“my name...is castiel” he repeated. I nodded “i'm dean…” he smiled “hey...dean” i smiled raising an eyebrow. “cool...well i should...go now” i smiled turning around. He sighed “bye…” i continued walking  
“castiel?” i muttered. “hmm” 

 

I sat in the restaurant waiting for my food, hands shaking. I couldn't get him out of my mind...his smile...his eyes. “wow” i said without meaning to outloud. “i know our food’s amazing.” i looked up to a girl smiling handing me the food in a bag. I laughed “sorry talking to myself” she laughed “that's ok.” i sat up taking my food. “thanks very much” i turned around and walked out the door. I started walking when a raindrop landed on my face. “yay...rain” i grumbled. I shook my head continuing to walk. I crossed the street and someone ran behind me. “fancy seeing you here” i turned around to see castiel. I gasped “you again.” i said. “yep it's me” he smiled. “so...dean?” i nodded “that's me” he nodded “ a winchester, eh?” i looked up shocked and stopped him “how do you know me?” he looked down shuffling his feet “everyone knows you… you're a winchester” i made a confused look. “why?” he smiled “i mean...how aren't you famous with your looks and all” he grinned and i made a shocked look again “look i don't know you but...i should really head home” he sighed “aww but i'm bored” i started walking and he ran up and walked backwards beside me. “can we be friends? Like...oh i don't know…” he paused and did puppy eyes. “wanna hang out?” i laughed “sure” he laughed “sweet.” he turned around and started walking forward again. “i will get a cab” i shook my head “no that's fine castiel” he stopped me “cas is fine and no...your soaked...so am i” i looked down to see i actually was. He ran and whistled to get a taxi. “don't move” cas held out his hand like he was saying “stop” i sighed “not going to” a taxi pulled up beside us and rolled down his window “get in boys!”

We both sat in the back. Castiel nudged me grinning. “home please” he said grinning to the taxi driver. I gasped “where are you taking me?” he smiled leaning back in his chair “hey i'm not going to kill you.” i rolled my eyes “what about my brother”   
“ahh sam winchester...great man” i looked over confused “you know him?” he laughed like he was mocking me “you kidding? He is the smartest man i know!” he smiled “creep” he laughed “thanks i know” i laughed leaning against the window. “so what are you to boys up to on this fine evening?” the taxi driver asked. “well i wouldn't say fine” i said looking rain pouring on the window. He laughed turning a corner “yea i guess so”  
Ten or so minutes later we arrived at an apartment building. “here's the spot castiel!” castiel nodded handing him some money “keep the change”   
The he smiled and said “thanks” we both got out, closed the door and the taxi drove off. “i have to give this food to sam, you know that right?” castiel sighed “yea i know. But you do seem like a nice guy.” i smiled as castiel guided me to the apartment. “yea i guess i'm nice”  
“you guess?”  
I nodded “yea...i mean i never killed anyone” castiel’s eyes widened  
“that's good…” he clapped his hands opening his door “any hoos’ys, here is my room...as you can see i live a very fine life style” he invited me in and i laughed looking around. He didn't live in an any better place than sam and i.  
He had pale blue walls, which made his eyes brighter, and grey carpet. A small tv, and small coffee table...pretty much the basics. “nice place” i smiled. He scratched the back of his head. “yea i guess so” i took off my jacket and hung it on my arm. “So...whatcha want to do?” castiel asked. I shrugged “don't care.”  
“Come lets have a drink”

We sat at his kitchen table and he was staring at me. “Do i have...something on my face?” i asked laughing. “No” he smiled leaning on his hand. I took a sip from my coffee. “Ok” i smiled threw the cup “so what do you like to do?” i asked. He shrugged. “I don't know. I like to read...listen to music” i raised my eyebrows in approval “what type of music?”  
“Older stuff i guess...not picky” i smiled “thats cool.” i was getting bored so i decided to change the topic “so explain...why did you invite me? I walked into you” he laughed   
“i don't know...i just saw something with you” i nodded laughing “ha...so i walk into you and, bam! We’re friends?” he laughed taking a sip of his drink “sums it up” i smiled shaking my head. “Wow you're weird” he laughed “well i'm that type of guy i guess” i set my cup down and grabbed my jacket. “Well sammy must think i'm dead so i should head her home” he stood up “yea probably. Want a ride?” i sighed “yea...that would be nice” he laughed “cool come with me”

 

He led me to his car. “Behold...my car.” he held out his hand to his car and laughed “i know, i know it's bad” i shook my head “no its cool” he looked at me and smiled “thanks. Now get in” i listened and hopped in the front seat. He started the car and said “where to my kind sir?”

 

I got out the car and closed the door. He rolled down the window and saluted to me. “Bye dean!” i smiled turning around and walking backwards “bye castiel”   
“Please, cas” i nodded “bye cas” he laughed, rolled up his window and drove off. I turned around and walked inside my apartment

“Dean!”   
Sam yelled jumping up from the chair. “Don't worry sammy i'm alive and well” he sighed with relief seeing me. “Where were you?”  
“Sam there was a long line up” he crossed his arms and started tapping his toe. “Mmhmm” i rolled my eyes throwing my jacket off and setting down the food. “It was, really i swear”  
“Mmhmm” he said louder. I rolled my eyes again “Just shut up and eat” he grumbled and grabbed his food “thanks” he muttered “yea,yea whatever” i sat down grabbing my own food and began eating.

“Hey dean...why were you late?” i looked up from my phone. “Like i said, long line, that's all” he gave me that look that he knew i was lying “you suck at lying, you know that?” i laughed shaking my head “yea i know.” i rested my arms on my knees and leaned on my hands “i met this person-” sam stopped me then smiled “you met a girl...didn't you…” i smiled “yea, totally” i lied. He laughed “you totally did!” i shook my head “doesn't matter sammy” i stood up and began walking to the fridge “what's her name?” i thought up of a name “cas…” i started “y...cassy” he smiled warm heartedly “what's she like?” i rolled my eyes opening the fridge to get a drink “human for one” he laughed “no for real, what's she like?” i looked down closing the door forgetting about my drink. He walked over and nudged me “this is not over, just saying” i laughed “ok sam” as he walked over to his room.”god you're annoying” i muttered. “I heard that!” yelled sam. I laughed and laid down on the couch falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I tossed and turned in my bed. I couldn't fall asleep.

_Name is castiel. Im dean_

Our short five minute conversation flew inside my mind. Everything itched to go do something. I grabbed at the blanket and threw them over my head. I breathed out “come on dean” i muttered. I heard sam turn over in his bed. I slowly slipped the blanket off my face and looked around the room taking in every detail for the hundredth time. The same as always. Brown walls with cheap pattern...white roof with a bumpy texture, carpet. Nothing changed. Although it was dark, i could still see with the moon light. I laid there bored out of my mind. I grabbed at the end table to find my water. I waved my hand to find no water “crap” i grumbled. I turned over trying to fall asleep

_Name is castiel_

i jolted up. “Screw this” i grumbled. I threw the blanket off and stood up rubbing my face. I stood up tiredly and slowly made my way to the pad of paper and a pen. I wrote a note

_Dear sammy, I’m going out. Dont worry im not going to get killed. There's extra food in the fridge if you want. Oh and don’t come looking for me. I couldn't sleep. Love you sammy From, jerk_

I folded it and set it on the table. “See you later” i whispered slipping on my shoes. I slowly opened the door careful not to make any noise and closed the door. I knocked on castiel's door. Castiel opened the door. He was in pajama pants and his hair was messy. “ahh, and i thought i was the creepy one” i rocked on my feet. “I was bored.” he laughed. “You do know it's...like…’ he stopped and looked at the time “1:27” i laughed scratching the back of my head “oops” he smiled “come in” i walked in behind castiel and closed the door and leaned on it. “Yea i was up anyways” i raised an eyebrow “why were you up so late?” he shrugged “i don't know. Couldn't sleep i guess” i nodded “oh” he gestured me to follow. “Come, sit with me.” i followed and sat beside him on the couch. “Can i ask you something?” he asked softly “yea...don't see why not” i replied. “Ok...what is your favorite thing about people” i looked over confused “what do you mean” he shrugged “i don't know” i looked out the window “i mean...i guess people who are kind...and nice, funny...caring...sweet” i stopped and looked at him. He was smiling “so basicly you just like the...nice people?” he finished off raising his eyebrow. i smiled “Can i turn this lamp on?” he nodded “Yea go ahead” I leaned over finding the switch to turn on the lamp. I found the switch and turned on the lamp. The light burned through my eyes. Within seconds i got use to the light “hey cas…” I looked over “Yea?” he leaned on the arm rest. “Why do you want to be my friend?” He shrugged “Don't know” “I walked into you…” he did a soft laugh “yea i know” he looked over giving me this puppy look. I smiled, sighing. “Don't give me that look” he stopped doing a soft laugh “people normally fall for it” i looked over giving a confused look. “What are you saying?” he shrugged “no it's just…” he paused “nevermind” he blurted. I laughed shaking my head. “Do you like me?” i wondered. _Say yes. Say yes. Wait no. Say no. say no_ He looked over with a guilty look in his eye. “Why?” i shook my head “never-” “Yes” i looked over wide eyed. “What? I meant like…” he smiled “Do you like me? Now that's the question” he leaned back in the couch barking a laugh. I shrugged “well i mean…” “eh! So you like me” i looked up shocked “who said i like you!” he laughed then pouted “Aww com’on you like me” he nudged me laughing and i shook my head. “Yea, sure i do” i sighed looking out the window. “Well...i like green eyes and freckles.” it took me a moment to realize what he meant. I gasped in sudden realization. “Are you flirting with me?” he laughed “have been for the past day or so but thanks for noticing” i laughed shaking my head “wow...you like me” he smiled then sighed “awkward!” i looked down and shuffled my feet. “Yea...awkward.” i looked up into his blue eyes. He smiled “does your brother know me?” still looking into his eyes “nope…” he smiled “ok” “Dean, you think i'm weird don't you?” “Always have, always will” i looked out the window again “do you want to hang out again tomorrow?’ he looked at me “yea sure” i smiled looking at him again “cool. I should probably go home” i stood up and he looked up at me. “Or you could stay here the night” i laughed shaking my head “no i should probably head home” he stood up. “Ok, so see you tomorrow” he pointed at me raising an eyebrow. “Yea see you tomorrow, cas” he smiled at that “bye” i walked out careful not to make any noise. I leaned on the door when i closed it “crap” i muttered repeatedly “crap...i like him” “oh dean wait” i heard cas running and i turned around and opened the door. I scratched the back of his head “hey would you umm…” he paused and i smiled rocking back and forth on my feet. “would you want to go get drinks or something tomorrow?” i leaned on my shoulder on the door frame and grinned “you're asking me on a date aren't you?” he laughed breathily “just come over tomorrow” i did a sharper grin “yea, sure ok i will” i nodded slowly closing the door “see you tomorrow dean” “yep bye” i said waving walking away. “well…” i cured “he asked me out” i laughed to myself “dang” I slowly crept in and closed the door. I breathed out. “dean!” i looked up shocked “sam?” he gave me an angry look “what’s up with you?” he paused looking at the time “it's like 3:42” i rolled my eyes shrugging “so?” “so!” he barked “dean you could get hurt. The streets aren’t safe out there at night” i crossed my arms “oh shut up sammy. I was perfectly fine, aren’t?” i raised my arms. I crumpled up my note and threw it in the garbage “i can't believe you dean” “sam! I'm your older brother. I watch over you. You don't watch over me” i yelled hushed pointing at my chest. He walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders “dean if i wouldn't have found that note, i would have sent police out looking for you” i growled pushing him off of me “look im here, im alive. Shut up and go to bed” i walked past him “dean!” i turned around getting mad. “what?” i snapped. “what could you possibly want sam? Am i not alive? Am i not ok?” i saw him getting teary eyed and i felt bad “if i lost you like i lost mom and dad…” i shook his head looking down. I walked up to him “sammy...what happened to them was not your fault. They got murdered…” he shook his head turning around, looking out the window “if i would have stayed home i could have...i could have saved them” i stood beside him “sam...i left and brought you with me it is not your fault and if anything it was my fault” i looked up at him “ok sammy?” he rubbed his eyes yawning “oh don't tell me i still have to put you to bed?” he laughed “no dean” we both crawled into bed. “good night dean” “night sammy”


	4. Chapter 4

 

I woke up and sat on the edge of my bed rubbing my face. I moaned standing up slowly making my way to the washroom. I walked in leaning on the sink. “Why am i so stupid?”

“I don't know”

I looked behind me to see sam brushing his teeth leaning on the door frame. I shook my head rolling my eyes. I turned and grabbed my toothbrush. “So why are you stupid again?” sam wondered. “I don't know. Runs in the family”

“Dude no one runs in the family” i turned around gasping “oh excuse me? I ran maybe a year ago” he laughed coming over to spit in the sink. I put toothpaste on my toothbrush and began brushing my teeth. “My eyes are green” i muttered through the toothbrush. Sam looked at me with his “what's wrong with you?” look and said “really you just noticed that?” i spit.

“No...i'm going to get dressed.” i rinsed my mouth out and spit out the water.

I heard a vibration.

“Is that my phone?” we both said pointing at it. We looked at eachother then bolted to the phone. Sam pushed me on the bed and looked at it. “Who is this?” he mocked waving my phone at me. I stood up trying to grab it “not until you tell me” he laughed as i jumped to get it. He stood on his tip-toes and answered it “hey”

Sam raised an eyebrow grinning. “No” i whispered give it back”   
  


“Who is this?” sam asked

“Dean?”   
  


“No...sam”

I punched him in the stomach lightly and he dropped the phone clutching his stomach, “next time listen to me...sammy” i said grinning grabbing my phone “yes?” 

 

“Is this, dean?” i nodded laughing “yea” i could recognize castiels laugh. “Ok cool” i looked behind me to sam grinning still clutching his stomach. I did a thumbs up, rolled my eyes and continued talking.

“so whatcha want?”

“it's actually my birthday and i was kinda wondering if you…” i stopped him

“wanted to hang out? Yea sure” 

 

( i was sure he was either smiling or blushing

...probably both the way i know him. ) 

 

i laughed. “so you do want to hang out?” castiel questioned. I nodded pacing the room “yea sure...what time though?” he paused “whenever...supper i guess. After supper i don't care”

I nodded

“yea sure. Look i need to deal with a few things…” i said glaring at sam “but see you soon” 

“yep see you soon dean” i nodded hanging up

“oh god what have i gotten myself into” i muttered. Sam looked up still grinning. He started chanting “dean got a girlfriend. Dean got a girlfriend”

  
  
  
  
  
  


i scratched the back of my neck

  
  
  


“yea totally…” i mean. I'm not lying. I don't have a girlfriend. I don't like this kid. I mean he is nice and all but i don't like him. 

I thought about it more

 

_ I like green eyes and freckles _

  
  


I guess i like him...i did before but that was like, what? yesterday?

“Well crap” i stuttered.

 

I like him

 

“What!” i heard sam yell. “Did i hear a ‘see you soon’?” i rolled my eyes “shut up sam” he laughed pulling a chair and sitting on it. Sam leaned back and tapped his toe “so dean….start spilling”

  
  
  
  
  


“Oh sam just shut up!” i howled. Sam came over leaning on my shoulders “oh come on dean. Whats her name...hmm” he insisted. I shook my head, shaking him off. “Look sam, do you know the definition of...shut up” he laughed taking a swig of his drink. “Nope” i rolled my eyes putting on my jacket. “Going to see...your girlfriend?”

“No” i growled

“Whatchya doing then?”  

I gripped the keys in my pocket. “Im getting food…” i lied. He smiled. “Sure you are” he took another drink “come on dean.” he stood up “where you going?”

“Nowhere” i snapped. I shook my head “i'm sorry...i'm just going out” i lied again

He did a soft laugh walking over and placing his hand on my shoulder “dont get killed...please” he pleaded.

“Im fine sam. I think i can handle myself” 

“Ok dean” he said opening the door “get out” we laughed “bye sam”

“Bye”

He shut the door and i stood there for a minute.

 

If i go, who know’s what’s going to happen. It could just be a normal night, friends hanging out. I only want to be his friend...right? No, no. that's all. Just friends “just friends” i promised myself “friends” i smiled at myself looking at the reflection of myself in the puddles on the sidewalk. The puddles splashed under my footsteps. 

I got to his doorstep. I stood there for a minute. I took a deep breath to smell the rain. Fresh dew all over. I looked in the reflection in the window of myself to make sure i don't look like crap. I knocked gently on the door, rocking back and forth and my feet. “coming just...ow!” i heard castiel struggling. I laughed to myself. “dork” 

“just…” castiel stopped talking and opened the door. “do you know how to tie a tie…”

I giggled “not really” he smiled holding a tie in his hands. He had black pants on and a striped blue button up shirt. I placed his tie over his head and attempted to tie it. “was i supposed to…” i pointed at his outfit “dress nice?” he looked down shocked “what? Oh no! I'm just...well you know, family forces you i guess” i laughed. “yea all i got is a annoying baby brother who does not shut up for one second” he grinned “so you don't like noisy people?” i raised an eyebrow “don't mind them”

He gestured me in “come in. Dont worry. I don't bite…” he nudged me with his elbow “hard” i laughed shaking my head. I sat down on the couch again. “ i guess we can leave for drinks in like an hour or so. So...are you hungry?” i shook my head “no i'm fine.” he did a sly smile “you sure?” i nodded “yep...totally” he ruffled up his hair, sitting beside me. “do you know how much i hate hair gel?” i shrugged, not even noticing he had hair gel “no, i don't use it” he laughed “again, family.” i smiled shuffling my feet. 

“no but really, i don't bite” i looked over “yea i hope so” he chuckled. 

“do you want to go to the park?” i raised an eyebrow “really?”

He smiled

“yea its nice out. Then we can go for drinks after.”

I nodded “yea sure why not” he jumped up patting my knee 

“sweet let's go!”

  
  
  
  


I walked beside castiel. “so what are some things you like to do?” castiel asked. 

“well...nothing i guess” i looked up at the sky. “i suppose i like sleeping...drinking...eating.” castiel laughed “no i mean. In like your spare time” i laughed “well i guess…” i stopped thinking hard. “wow...i don't know what i like to do...ouch.” i sighed. 

“i like drawing. I suck at it, but hey, it's something”

“you? Castiel? Like, drawing?” he nodded

“yep...odd little me, likes drawing.” i did a nod of approval. “cool”

 


	5. Chapter 5

We went and sat on the swings. I swayed in the swing gripping on the chains, kicking sand at times. “so how is your day?” castiel asked “good i suppose…” i paused “what about you?” he sighed “cool i guess” he stopped “you know…if i was to tell you something would you think i'm weird?” i chuckled softly

“oh cas…” i hummed “i already think you're weird. How bad can it get?” he laughed softly “you sure?”

“you know cas, if you like me, just spit it out” i looked over as he looked up flushed. “that's...yea you think i'm some kind of weirdo and you probably want to jus-” i shut him up with my finger

“i don't hate you...you're a nice kid. I like you” i nudged him softly giggling “heck, girls are stubborn...fussy...blah blah” he laughed doing a cute smile. “you like me?” i shook my head “hey...how about we talk about this later” i winked and stood up. He got up and walked  over beside me “let's go to get drinks then” he clapped his hands and we began walking to his car.

  
  
  
  


We walked into a bar. Surprisingly not many people. We sat down. “two…” i started.

“beer!” castiel finished. I laughed staring at castiel. I smiled looking down at my hands, playing with the necklace sam got me when we were younger

 

_ “dean, dean!”  _

_ I ran over “what!” _

_ He out this piece of wrapping paper all taped up in a little ball. “what's this?” i asked as he handed it over to me “it's for you dean. Something for you to always remember me by” i smiled brightly “you got me something?” he smiled “open it!” _

_ I slowly started opening it.  _

_ When i finally got to the center i pulled out this necklace. With a black string and on it was this...amulet? He smiled “do you like it?” i smiled “no...i love it!” i picked him up and threw him in the air, catching him and hugging him “thanks sammy” he snuggled up to me “you're welcome” _

  
  


“dean? Dean!” castiel snapped his fingers. “what? Oh i'm sorry…” i rubbed my face as he handed me my drink. “thanks” i murmured

“welcome” he took a swig “you tired?” i nodded lightly “a bit.” he sighed “wanna come to my place after?” he winked and i let out a laugh “sure cas, sure” he did a wild grin, taking another drink. I took a sip of mine, squeezing my eyes 

 

_ “dad!”  _

_ “sam call the cops, now!” _

  
  


“dean you sure you're alright?” i looked over shocked “what? Why you ask?” he looked down “well...you seem out of it” i tilted my head, confused “what do you mean?” he shook his head “nevermind” he paused “so when do you want to leave?” i looked behind me for a clock. “i don't care, whenever” he nodded finishing off his drink “cool. So like...ten minutes good?” he asked raising an eyebrow. I shrugged “or now?” i smiled. 

“now? Now sounds good” he said, cracking a grin as he set money on the table. I laughed as we walked out the door. “you're horrible, you know?” he did a fake gasp “how dare you!” i laughed looking over at him. We sat into his car and he started the car, and we drove off. 

  
  


_ “dean?” i looked over “yea sam?” _

_ “are we ever going to see mom and dad again?” _

_ “no” i hissed. I looked down. “what happened to mom and dad?” i looked over with a grim face “didn't you see sam? Someone killed them...murdered. dead. Gone. Forever” i snapped. He let a tear fall “i miss them...i'm tired of living alone dean.” i took a deep breath. “look sam...i'm tired of this too. But...just get some rest sammy, ok?” he sniffled “but-” _

_ “no”i barked. He looked down, laying down in bed. “good night dean…” _

_ “good night sam…” i whispered as i tucked him into bed. I kissed his forehead and shut the lamp off. _

_ “good night mom and dad” i muttered to myself _

  
  


“ok and we are here.” i looked over to castiel then outside, to his place. “ready to go inside?” i nodded

“yep”

“ok!” 

castiel jumped out of the car as i barely crawled. He turned around, walking backwards. “come on slow poke” i laughed standing up and closing his car door. I walked over as he unlocked his door. He opened it and we both walked in. I closed it then leaned on the door. I grinned still tasting the faint flavour of beer in my mouth. I breathed out. Cas leaned on the wall staring at me. “so…”

I grinned slowly walking over “so?” i whispered in a hoarse voice. Castiel's eyes widened for a second but went back to the mysterious way they were before. 

  
  


My mind screamed “no stop. No no dean stop right there. That's a bad dean very bad dean”

 

My heart says “yes. Go for him. You like him. You know it. Go. For. Him”

 

I walked up to castiel and stood in front of him. Moonlight shone on us. I pulled his tie, pulling him closer. “oo. Frisky one dean”

i did a wild grin letting out a soft laugh “yes, yes very frisky” i did a low laugh pulling him into a kiss. He grinned but pulled back whispering “i thought you don't like me?” i sighed “no...i do” smiling as he pulled back into a kiss


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up beside castiel. He was curled up into the blankets still sleeping. I slipped off the blanket and slowly stood up, shivering. “where is my...clothes…” i stood up in shorts and started looking around for at least my shirt. “dean?” castiel moaned. “what time is it?” i look startled at the clock “7:30. Go back to bed” he shook his head standing up. I rubbed my head trying to figure out what happened last night. Castiel came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist “so...good morning dean” i giggled turning around in his arms “you're stubborn, you know that?” cas broke a grin. “ha. I know” he paused as i laid my head on his shoulder “dean? So you...do like me?” i laughed looking down “no castiel. I hate you.” he gave me puppy eyes “why? I'm so innocent” i giggled “i don't hate you man...i really don't...i really like you infact” he smiled “thats awesome” still grabbing at my waist he whispered “why do you like a dork like me” i looked into his eyes “i guess i like dorks” his face flushed as he buried his face into my neck. “Sam...he will be worried about me” he looked up again “why?” i shook my head “look. Cas. i should really head back to sam.” he sighed “no. please, just stay with me. Please” he pleaded. I looked down…

 

“So sam, what you hungry for?”  
Sam grumbled. “I'm not hungry”  
I rolled my eyes.  
Sam and i have been alone without mom and dad for almost 2 years now. Ever Since what has happened to mom and dad...things has changed a lot.  
I shoved him “sam. Just take your face out of the book for one minute and lets just talk, ok?” he slammed his book down on the table “what dean? What could you possibly want to talk about today?” i sighed sitting down beside him. “Oh sam. Look, you haven't eaten for almost a week and-”  
“I ate, dean. Like...an apple and…” i rolled my eyes  
“Sam if you get sick i can't take you to the hospital. We could get separated. Can you just..oh i don't know, maybe listen to me?” he opened his book again and stuck his face in i again. “What do you want me to do dean? Look. i'm not going to get sick. I'm not hungry. Just...stop ok?” i growed standing up  
“Whatever sam”

 

I looked up “what do you want me to do cas? Even if i want to stay, what am i supposed to say to sam?” i let go of me finally and whimpered “aw c'mon dean. Please…” he gave me puppy eyes. I smiled “ok cas. I will see what i can do.” i smiled, kissing him on the forehead and backed away. “Hey guess what...i will phone sam right now. Ok?” he jumped on his tip toes and said “sweet” he leaned on my shoulder then said “can you put i listen?” i let out a soft chuckle, pulling out my phone. I dialed his number. “Shh cas, ok?” he nodded as sam answered “dude!” he cursed “where were you.” cas leaned in closer to hear what he was saying.  
“Look sam. I'm fine i'm…” i looked over at castiel. “Im at my friends house for a while...if that's ok? He is sick so i decided to take care of him for a bit.” sam made an approving noise “how long do you think you will be gone for?” i thought for a while “i don't know...while i guess” sam made another approving sound “ok. So see you whenever i guess?”  
“Yep sam. Talk to you later.” i hung up, stuffing the phone in my pocket. I looked over at castiel grinning. “So, i can stay” castiel grinned “that's good” i pushed him into the bed and kissed him hard.

 

I have been living with castiel for a week now. It was so...amazing. I have never actually loved anyone the way i have loved cas for...forever. It was something i have never been able to experience before. Somebody i can be myself by and actually care for and have feelings for. All i really wanted was...just a simple friendship.

But what started out as a simple friendship turned into a unbreakable love.  
We sat on the couch watching cheap, cheesy movies. Cas laid his head in my lap as i slid my fingers through his hair. “This move kind of sucks” i laughed agreeing. “Yea, yea i know.” i switched off the tv. The sound cut and all you could hear was the light hum of the fan. I shut off the lamp and leaned over and kissed cas’ nose. “No but really, why do you love me? Im a...im a dork” i sighed, then grinned “guess you could say dorks are my type” he smiled looking up at me “aww now isn't that sweet.” he rubbed my chin then ran his fingers up my face and squeezed my nose. “Oh stop it” i teased. He laughed sitting up. “Let's get some rest, ok?” he stood up and tapped my chest, walking to the bedroom. I stood up and followed him as he slipped off his shirt and threw it into the laundry basket. I did the same.  
I sat down on the edge of the bed rubbing my face. “Good night dean”  
“Night cas”

 

 

 

 

“Dean, what does it mean to love somebody?” i looked up at sam confused. “Why, sam?” he looked down at his water. “Your eight sammy. No reason to know what love is. Go ask mom and dad” he shook his head. “But i want to know from you”  
I smiled  
“Sammy...come here” i gestured him to sit closer to me. I wrapped my arm around him. “Sammy...love is…” oh where do i start? 

“Love is when you don't care about anything about that person. You love everything about that person and want to be with that person forever…”

he looked at me confused. “Do you love me, dean?” i nodded, chuckling “of course i do, man!” i punched him in the arm “go see mom” i leaned over and whispered in his ear “hey, i hear that she is playing hide and go seek with dad. You should go find them” he jumped up laughing and screaming “im coming to find you mommy and daddy!” i smiled. “Oh boy…” i mumbled.

 

“Love is like a broken heart...the glue is love that fixes them and puts them together...love is when someone could be missing an arm...yet you still love them for who they are...and they love you for who you are.”

he looked at me confused. “Do you love me, dean?” i nodded chuckling “of course i do, man!” i punched him in the arm “go see mom” i leaned over and whispered in his ear “hey, i hear that she is playing hide and go seek with dad. You should go find them” he jumped up laughing and screaming “im coming to find you mommy and daddy!” i smiled. “Oh boy…” i mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

“lalala do do de de da da” i woke up to castiel singing some kind of catchy beat “what are you singing?” castiel spun around holding and egg in each hand. “what? Oh nothing, just… a song i guess” i shrugged, pushing the blankets off of me and standing up _.  _ I walked over to castiel and snaked my arms around his hips. He leaned his head on my shoulder and asked; “what's your type of music?” i raised eyebrow, eyeing down the scrambled eggs. “well cas, i guess lullabies i cool?” he let out a laugh, continuing to cook “what? Lullabies?” i smiled letting go of cas, leaning on the counter “when i was younger and mom and dad left...well passed..” i took a shaky breath as cas gave a sad puppy look. I continued. “he had troubles falling asleep. So i sang him lullabies. To this day...you are my sunshine is my favourite” 

 

_ I placed the blanket over sam. “dean?” sam whimpered as i walked away “yea, bud?” i leaned on the door frame. “can you sing me a song?” i sighed walking over and sitting on his bed. “sing what mommy sang. Please?” i squeezed my eyes shut “oh no sammy. I may make your ears bleed” _

_ “no you won't. You can do it. Sing dean, sing” _

_ I smiled, coughing to clear my throat. _

_ “you are my sunshine” _

_ I started _

_ “my only sunshine” _

_ Memories of mom singing us to bed flew through my head.  _

_ “you make me happy” _

_ Her bright smiled glowed _

_ “when skies are grey” _

_ She her laugh sank inside of me, never being able to unhear it. The most beautiful sound was her singing _

_ “so please don't take...my sunshine away.” _

 

_ Sammy giggled as i kissed him on the forehead, wishing him a goodnight. “see, you can sing” i smiled, ruffling up his hair. “thanks little man” _

  
  
  


he broke a grin “that's cool. I guess i like…” he shrugged dumping the eggs on two separate plates. “jazz and classical is kinda cool” i smiled. He looked up sticking out his bottom lip “you like eggs...right?” i laughed looking down “yea, thanks” he nodded handing me a plate with eggs “anytime dean” i jumped off and made my way to the table, sitting down across from dean.

 

“so you like lullabies?”

i nodded, embarrassed

“i mean, i don't listen to them on a daily basis “there...i just like them because of sammy i guess. I sang him that song every night…” i paused eating eggs “i mean until he finally fell asleep on his own. Even then i would silently sing to him, even when he is asleep” cas gave a cheekish smile. “that's cute”

“whats cute?”

“the way you took such good care of sammy. He is an amazing kid”

I laughed eating more egg.

“so again, how do you know him?” he broke a grin chewing on his fork “you kidding? He is only the smartest kid in stanford.” i nodded, making an agreeing sound “yea, you could say that”  i finished off my eggs and cas took my plate and slid it under his. 

“i love you” i looked up to see cas smiling, leaning in his hands. I did a soft giggle “no, i love you more” he smiled leaning over the table “let's go to the park, prove you love me more there. Ok?” i pecked his noses “ok, cas”  

He backed off, leaning back on his chair. “let's go then?” he hushed.

  
  
  


We walked to his car together. When we got in he started the car. “you wanna pick the music?” castiel asked. I shook my head “no.im good” he nodded, driving off.

  
  


He parked at the park and walked out of the car.  “so….what are we doing here?” i wondered. Castiel leaned on my shoulder “you are proving how much you love me” i laughed squeezing his nose.”swings?”

“swings sound good”

 

We walked over and castiel sat on a swing. I squeezed his shoulders. “its nice out today” he nodded “very” i started pushing him lightly. “so how’s this fine day going fo you?” i asked. 

“well...im with you so it has to be good, right?” i felt heat rise up to my face “thanks” i took a deep breath. You could hear the silent creek of the swings and kids laughter all over. I heard a kid running up. “are you two brothers?” the child asked. I shook my head giving a weary look to castiel. “we are like a boyfriend and a girlfriend, instead we are both boys” castiel said looking up and smiling at me. Castiel kicked the sand. 

“so you love each other?” the child asked. I nodded

“very much.” the kid smiled. He ran away. 

Castiel and i started laughing. “ahh he is adorable.” castiel wiped a fake tear away saying that. I nodded, catching my breath. “so cute”

The kid came running back with something in his hands. “my name is nathan.” he said handing each of us a flower.

“dean” i stated

“i'm castiel” the kid giggled 

“you two are cute” he paused “have a good day” he ran away full of joy and giggles. I sat on the swing beside castiel. He smiled tucking the flower in his hair. “do the same” castiel said. I smiled i doing the same as castiel with the flower. He smiled  gripping the chains. Castiel slipped off the swing and grabbed a stick from the ground. “Your favorite lullaby is...you are my sunshine, right?” i nodded raising an eyebrow. “Yea, why?” he smiled writing something in the sand. “Don't look!” he pleaded. I giggled “ok!” covering my eyes.

 

Five minutes later he called my name. “Hey dean. Look” i lowered my hand slowly and looked in the sand. It said 

“You are my sunshine”

Signed: castiel

I broke a grin “thats awesome, cas” he ran over and wrapped his arms around me “i know, right!” i squeezed him, taking a deep breath, smelling a wiff of his favorite scent: evergreen.

I pulled back and touched my forehead to his. “I love you” i whispered

“I know” he smiled. He placed his hands under my chin and pulled me into a kiss. 

“Hey. people can see” i said weary

“I don't care. Let them see dean.” he paused looking into my eyes

“Let them see dean. Its ok. So what? What could be the worse that will happen?” i looked down flushed. “I don't know” i stared at the “you are my sunshine” drawing and smiled at it. i  shook my head and looked back up at castiel. “How do you think sammy react?” castiel smiled , still with the flower stuck in his hair. “Don't know, dean” i pecked his forehead going down his jawline. “Gosh i love you, you know that?” he laughed all giddy. “Stop stop stop!”

 

_ “Stop stop stop!” he screamed,  laughing so hard to continue _

 

I stopped and said “we should have a campfire” castiel looked up at me. “You have amazing ideas, you know that dean?” i nodded breathing out a laugh. “No hot dogs, or marshmallows, just sitting there and...chilling” i started “i mean, unless you want all that” castiel shook his head. “No just chilling sounds great to me. After we go my apartment, ok?” he said winking. I shook my head grinning “oh, you're so bad. I thought you wanted to go to the park?” castiel grabbed my hand and dragged me along to his car. “Yea, but i mean, you proved you love me, right?” i nodded still being dragged along by cas. “Yea i suppose” he laughed opening my door “get in!” he ran to the other side and hopped in “what's the rush cas?” 

 

he shook his head looking at me, his eyes sparkled with joy and his smile gleamed. He leaned over and kissed me “oh nothing, just happy i guess?” i laughed “ok buddy” i paused “your a dork, you know?” castiel patted the steering wheel with his hands “yea, i thought you liked dorks” i grinned “of course i do” he started the car “that's what i thought!” he drove off, gravel crunching under the tires.

  
  
  
  


When we got to castiel's place, he opened the door for me ‘why thank you sir” i said while doing a fake, cappy bow. He closed the door behind him and leaned on it. “Now what?” i asked. He gave me a devious look. 

“Oh my…” i thought

Yet i said 

“Oh i know…” i did a cat-like growl and walked toward him. “Room?” i questioned

“Room!” castiel said. I picked him up and carried him in my arms. “Hey!” castiel laughed and wrapped his arms around my neck. I laughed closing his bedroom door behind us. I threw him lightly on the bed. He ripped his shirt off then i continued to  jump playfully on him. He laughed “dean!” i kissed him in the jaw and slowly made my way down his neck and to his stomach. Castiel laughed “hey, that tickles!” i laughed in between kisses “suck it up buttercup!” he started laughing uncontrollably. I stopped going back up and looking up in his eyes. “Love you, cas” he grinned “love you more...dean” he raised an eyebrow, grinning. He continued to pull me into a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

“dean! Dean! Oh for god sakes, DEAN!!!” i jolted up. “what!” castiel sighed with relief “you phone is ringing” i looked over. “oh…” i picked it up. “it's sam” castiel gave me a worried look. “why is he phoning?” i shrugged “dunno. Guess we are about to find out” i rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes and answered the phone. “sammy?”  
“dean! Oh thank god. I need to talk to you. Like ASAP like right-” i stopped him   
“whoa there buddy. Whats wrong?”  
He laughed on the other end.  
“oh nothing. But come over when you can. And how is your...friend?” i looked over with and exchanged looks with castiel.   
“he is...fine i guess. Feels better i suppose.”   
“that's great! Bring him over. I can meet him!” i laughed nervously. “yea totally...ok see you soon!” i shut the conversation short and hung up.   
I sighed then laughed “that's was sammy. He wants us to come over. Want to go over?” he jumped out of bed “um, yea!” i got out of bed, smiling. “sweet. Let's get dressed then!” he ran to his closet getting his sweater, jeans and new underwear. I grabbed a new t-shirt and pants. “i need to go and wash up” i said to cas. He looked over slipping on his sweater “yea, totally, go ahead” i walked to the washroom and closed the door behind me. I leaned on the sink, looking into the mirror. I had a bed head, my hair was still messy. I grumbled finding my toothbrush. 

 

I quickly got dressed and washed up in the washroom. “hey dean?” cas knocked on the door. “yea?” i replied “you coming?” i nodded, taking one last look in the mirror to make sure i didn't look like crap.  
“yea, sorry” i opened the door and saw cas gleaming at me “lets go!”

 

We drove to sammy's place (also mind but i'm currently staying with castiel) castiel parked the car and we got out and walked to the door. Before knocking i over heard sam talking on the phone.  
“hey? Is this jess?”  
I looked over at castiel grinning  
“so my brother has been busy, eh?”   
castiel laughed softly listening with me.  
“hey! Jess, yea. I'm coming to see you soon i hope.”  
He paused.  
“yea haha. Very funny. Love you too. No...no-”  
He laughed  
“oh man you're stubborn”   
He moaned  
“no. I need to talk to my brother. I haven't seen him in a long time.”  
He paused  
“he was- no, he was staying with his friend who was sick but i think he is better now so he should be able to stay back with me.”  
He stopped  
“look i think i have to call you back. I think someone is at the door”  
He hung up and castiel and i looked at each other shocked.  
The door swung open  
“Dean! And...you?”  
I looked at the two of them confused “you know each other?” sam glared at him. “no, i don't” i raised an eyebrow. “ok then…” we walked in and castiel closed the door. 

I nudged sam grinning “so who’s the prize?” he looked at me and gasped “what?” i laughed  
“aw c'mon sammy, don't lie to your big brother.”  
He rolled his eyes.  
“that's what i have to talk to you about, dean...her name is jessica” i gasped “fancy! When ya meeting her?” he laughed, blushing. “tonight. That's what i'm talking to you about. You're the flirtatious one! Help me, man! Please?” he pleaded. I laughed giving a quick look over to castiel then back again. “Yea, yea. What do you need help with?” he flew his arms up “i don't know! I suck with girls” i laughed   
“Yes you do. Now first step” i crossed my arms and said in a low, hoarse voice “always, take her back to your place after”  
“What i-”  
I stopped him 

“Ta ta. I'm talking, not you” he grumbled then sat down and slouched in his chair.  
“Never...take her to a cheap, crappy fast food thing.” i paused starting to pace around the room “make sure it's a nice, kind of place. Y’know. Place she can remember”  
He breathed out a laugh “how do i...talk to her? How do i look..how do i…” i stopped him “just do you man” he laughed then looked up at castiel and i “what she look like!” castiel gleamed.  
“well , she is beautiful. Long, blonde hair...blue eyes…” i looked at castiel smiling. “So is this...all you wanted to talk about?” he looked up at me and nodded slowly “oh…”  
I sighed “well we should-”  
Sam stopped me  
“Wait can i ask for one...more thing?” i nodded “yea...sure what is it?”  
“Can you take me to her?”i rolled my eyes. “Really sammy?”

 

 

Castiel drove us to where sam told us Jessica was. “This the place?” castiel asked. Sam nodded leaning on the window, hoping to see his girlfriend. “How long did you know her?” i asked  
“For a while, actually” i looked back at sam, shocked. “Seriously?” he looked back at me worried “sorry” he whimpered. I laughed leaning over and adjusting his tie “dont worry man” he got out of the car. Before closing the door he said “thanks guys” he smiled, closing the door and walking to Jessica’s house.   
A young girl, maybe 20 or 19 years old, jumped out from the door and hugged sam. She hung on he neck. Sam looked back one last time, smiling, before walking inside with Jessica.

“She seem’s chill” castiel stated. I agreed. “Yes, very chill” i looked over to castiel, smiling “so what now?” he shrugged “don't know…” i slouched in the car seat and sighed “are you hungry?” he nodded “very” he laughed. “Where do you want to eat?” i shrugged “you choose”

We walked into one of castiel's and i favorite restaurant. It had cheap, black and white, checkered pattern floor. Pale blue walls and navy blue roof. “I love this place” castiel whispered as someone walked over. “Where would you like to be seated?” i looked over to castiel “doesn't matter?” he nodded as the waiter walked us over to a booth. “What to drink?”  
“Water is fine” we both said. She nodded, walking away. He sat in front of me. It was late evening and was getting chilly outside. “So how do you think sammy is doing?” i asked. Castiel raised an eyebrow “either really good or really bad” i laughed “ha. True…” i shook my head then looked down and started to fiddle with a napkin “you ok?” castiel asked “nothing. I'm just thinking…”   
“ ‘bout what?”  
“How proud mom would be about sam?” he smiled squeezing my hands “i'm sure she would be very, proud” i nodded, looking back up and smiled “yea”

 

The waiter came back with two cups of water and placed them down. “What to eat?” we looked at each other. “Umm…” castiel raised an eyebrow “well...do you want to share fries?” he asked me. I nodded “yea that sounds fine”

“So one order of fries?” the waiter asked. We both nodded “ok!” she walked away, writing something down on her notepad. We both looked at eachother and laughed “awkward!”   
“Very awkward.”  
we both giggled, then grabbing for eachothers hands. “i love you, man” cas said, smiling gleaming. I looked down smiling “love you too...dork” he barked a laugh. “i'm a dork, i know” i looked up into his blue eyes. “how could i be so lucky to find you, huh?” i asked. He shrugged tightening up his grip on my hands. “don't know…”

When the fries came we started eating. Cas took a bite “oh wow, hot!” he whelped, spitting his fry into his hand. I looked up “you ok?” he nodded “yea, i am. Dont worry” i nodded blowing on my fry “that's good”   
After 15 minutes or so, we finished our fries and started walking out the door. “isn't it funny…” i started “isn’t it funny how we met by bumping into each other?” he looked over and laughed “yes, very funny” he unlocked his door “get in! I have an idea” i gave a confused look “that can't be good” he punched my shoulder lightly getting in “hey! It will be fun”

 

After a short drive we got to this forest. “the best part is coming” cas implied. I nodded opening my door and walking out “what is it?” i questioned   
Cas grabbed my hand and started dragging me “c’mon it will be amazing!”  
The only light there was, was the moon shining through the cracks of the trees. He ran into a clearing with tall grass and lots of open space. “whoa…” i whispered  
“whoa is right” cas looked over and smiled. He dragged me along some more and took us to the middle of the clearing. We laid down and looked up at the sky. “look at all the stars…” i looked over to castiel as he looked back at me “i know…” i looked back up, staring at the sky. 

There were almost no clouds. The sky was full of beautiful stars, and the moon. The was a slight breeze making the tree clash against each other every once in awhile. 

I move closer to cas and looked over, smiling. “hey, i don't bite” i grinned “hard?” he pushed my shoulder lightly “hey!” we both started laughing. I wrapped my arm around him and he cuddled up and nested his head in my neck. “you smell like colon” cas stated. I raised an eyebrow “really?” he looked up into my eyes and leaned up and kissed me. I smiled “guess i should wear more colon then?” he shrugged nesting back up into my neck. “i will still love you, even if you don't wear cologne.” i smiled. Cas looked up at me. “can you sing?” i laughed. “that depends if you want hearing aids or not” he gasped “nuh uh, i'm sure you can sing” i shook my head smiling “what do you want?” he shrugged “sing me something that you would sing in my death bed.” i looked down “what?” he looked up at me “if i was dying, sing something you would sing to me” i sighed “so, sing something that i would sing if you're dying?” i said to myself i coughed, clearing my throat. “sorry if i make you deaf” he giggled softly  
“you are my sunshine,

My only sunshine”

I started. I ran my fingers through his dark hair as he hummed the tune with me.  
“you make me happy when skies are grey.  
You never know dear, how much i love you…”  
I paused kissing him on the forehead  
“so please, don't take my sunshine away”  
He looked up and kissed me “see, you have an amazing voice.” i shook my head laughing “no, i don't” he shushed me with his finger “so that's what you would sing to me? Interesting…” he paused as i continued to run my fingers through his hair. “i love it” he whispered. 

A chill ran up my back “it's chilly” i said  
“no, it's beautiful outside”   
I shrugged softly “yea, i suppose” he smiled “get some sleep, dean” i never needed to be told twice “what- what about sam?” i asked. Castiel looked up at the sky “he is like what, 24?”  
I corrected him “20 actually”  
“exactly, dean. I'm sure he will be alright. Plus, he has jessica” i nodded, agreeing “yea. I guess so”   
I squeezed him harder then muttered in his hair “good night, baby” he smiled “night dean” he yawned, closing his eyes”   
“oh one last thing” castiel said  
“love you!!” i smiled brightly  
“aww, love you too,cas”  
I closed my eyes, falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to castiel snuggling up next to me. It couldn't have been that late in the morning since the sun was just starting to rise. The sky was a mixture of colours; purple, pink, orange, red, yellow and blue. I stared in awe at the sky. A wind blew, pushing some grass off my face then off again. I very slowly, slid castiel’s arm off my chest and stood up. I looked down at castiel and smiled. I bent down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Love you, dork” and stood back up. He groaned a little bit, turning over. I stretched, yawning, and started walking back to the car.

 

Walking to the car, i listened to the birds chirping and managed to see three squirrels on the way. Rocks crunched under my feet as i walked. The wind blew my hair around. I shivered, tucking my hands into my pocket. I looked in the distance and saw our car. “Yes!” i muttered under my breath. I sprinted to the car. I slowly grabbed for the handle. “D-dean?” i spun around “jessica?” she scratched the back of her head “i go here every morning.” i nodded, confused. “How...was sam?” her face brightened “amazing! Oh my god. He is so amazing, i love him already!” i smiled going back to open the door. Surprisingly it was unlocked “bingo”

“So you are dean...right?” i nodded, looking in the back for a blanket. “Yep. that's me. Dean winchester” i found a blanket and grabbed it. “Awesome!” she looked at me as i turned around “i'm awesome? Or it's awesome that you found me?” she sighed “both i guess” i smiled “well i should get back to cas before he wakes up” i started walking before jessica started talking again. “Castiel...novak?” i never really took the time to think of his last name. I don't even think i ever asked what his last name was. 

“Yea, i think so” she tilted her head “you guess so? Your like, best friends with this guy and you don't know his last name?” i felt my face heat up and i turned so she couldn't see.  “Well yea…” she placed her hands on her hips “come, show me this, castiel” quoteing castiel with her fingers. I rolled my eyes walking to castiel as she followed “isn’t it magnificent in here?” i looked around to see trees and other living animals like birds, rabbits and squirrels. “Yea, you could say that.” i heard her groan behind me “oh you're so boring” i whipped around and started walking backwards, so i can face her. “Can you just stop please? Look i'm sorry i'm just…” i sighed turning back around “tired” she jogged up beside me “look, why aren't you with samy?” i asked

“Like i said, i go here every morning” i nodded. I saw where cas was lying. I ran up to him and slid on the ground so i was beside him. I smiled at the sight of him sleeping. I placed the blanket over him so he was warm.

 

“That's so cute!” i jumped to jessica still behind me “you sure sammy is ok with you being with the two of us?”

“Why wouldn't he?”

  
  
  


I shrugged “don't know” i laid back down and placed my hands behind my head, looking back up at the sky. She sat beside me “you don't like me, do you?” i jolted up and looked at her. She was playing with a piece of grass “what? No, i love you!” she looked at me shocked “wait. No not like that. Like, friend love not...love love...umm” she laughed “yea i know” i thought of something quick to say. I patted her on the back “hey, your really cool.” i smiled, continuing “if you ever need someone to beat up sammy, call me” she let out a soft laugh. “No” she sighed “i think i'm good” i raised an eyebrow, tilting my head “everything all right jess?” she looked at me shocked “what, no! I'm fine it's just...you're so boring” i gasped as she barked a laugh “now excuse me little miss. Think about that again” i jumped up then picked her up and swung her over my back “hey!” she laughed as she was punching my back. 

 

I took her to the car and placed her back on the ground. I leaned on the car. “Still think i'm boring?” she tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled “no. sorry” i shook it off “hey,no its ok. Look” i placed my hand on her shoulder and squeezed “go back to sammy” i walked closer “and tell him how much you love him, got it?” she stood on her tiptoes so she was as tall as me “got it!” she did a fake salute as i pinched her nose. She ran off to her house. “Bye dean” she yelled 

“Bye jess” 

 

i smiled as i ran off to castiel. I sprinted to castiel too see that he is still sleeping. I softly jumped on him. “Dean?” castiel groaned “dean!” he smiled as i laid on top of him “morning cas” he did a tired laugh and rubbed his eyes “what time is it?” he croaked out

“No clue”

He grinned “you seem jumpy”

I nodded

‘Yes, yes. Very jumpy”

I pecked his noses and started leaving kisses all over his face “dean! Dean stop! Dean” he was full of giggles 

“Nope!” i kissed him

“Make me!” i kissed him again as he started laughing 

“Oh you're so stubborn!” i stopped and touched my forehead to his. “I learn from the best” he gleamed at me with his blue eyes “i know” he smirked “so what do you want to do?” i asked. He shrugged “don't know.” i traced my fingers down his jaw line and went down to his chest “hmm?” i mumbled, smirking. Castiel did the same sound, agreeing with me “hmm” we smiled as i traced my finger lower “so i hear you're ticklish” he smiled, shaking his head “don't, that's like torture” he laughed “guess i gotta torture you then” i laughed as i got down to the bottom of his stomach. I slid under his shirt. “You know what?” i raised an eyebrow “what” i got off as castiel sat up, taking his shirt off “much faster” i laughed as we went into a kiss. I laid back down “someone woke up feisty today” i smiled. “Very” we laughed.

“dean, you know i love you, right?”

I place my hands on both sides of castiel 

“what? Yea, i know you love me” i smiled “do you love me?” he pinched my nose 

“of course i love you”

 

i slowly went down, hesitating for a moment, but going to a soft, slow kiss.

 

This one was different. It was like being with someone for months and this being the first kiss ever. You could feel the electricity run through us. He broke into a smile. 

 

“dean, promise me” he started playing with my shirt “that you will never leave, no matter what” i pulled me closer, so i can feel his hot breath, beating on my face. 

“please, be like leaves on trees. Leaves that, even if they die and fall off, always come back to me, please” i smile, looking into his eyes, sparkling “i...promise” i swallowed hard. i laid down beside castiel. “

 

“you're so….amazing, you know ,cas?”

We rolled over so we were facing each other.

“tell me something i don't know dean” he laughed.

“wait, really?” i asked.

“yes”

 

I thought for a moment.

“i guess my favourite colour is…”

“blue” we both said.

“they remind you of your eyes. Glittery, bright like the sky”

He looked back up.

 

“i love you so much, man. Don't ever leave. If i do end up leaving…” castiel grabbed my hand and placed something in it. “have this. Never throw it away” i gave a worried look.

“what are you saying cas?”

  
  


He shooked his head. “i want you to always remember me. No matter what. Even if i'm just a distant memory in the back of your peanut sized brain” i laughed as he continued 

“i don't know. I just hope to God,  that you love me enough to always, and i mean always, remember me.” 

I smiled

“i love you to the moon and back”

We smiled as he leaned closer

“i love you to pluto and back”

I laughed as we went into a kiss. 

I bit his lip softly, letting go. 

i drew soft kisses all the way from his jaw line, all the way to his hip bones.

“what did you give me?” i asked between kisses

 

“it's a bracelet i made in grade 10. I kept it ever since and i want you too have it.

I took a look at it, laying on castiel.

Its a rope bracelet, made up of, well, rope.

i slid it on. 

He flipped me on my back. 

He started to slid his hands under my shirt, kissing me.

  
  


_ “dean?” _

_ I looked up. _

 

_ 2 days after mom and dad  got killed. _

 

_ “who killed mom and dad” _

_ I gripped onto my necklace sam gave me. _

 

_ “ i don't know. But i swear…” i bit my tongue, cutting off a curse word. _

_ I shook my head, letting go of the necklace. Sam came up and hugged me, not letting go.  _

_ “sam, just remember all the fun we had. Mom and dad...maybe weren't the world's best parents, but they were to me. I don't know about you but i loved them” _

_ Sammy nodded _

_ “dean. I miss them. Are they ever coming back?” _

_ I looked over, teary eyed. “you will see them again…” _

_ I paused _

_ “i promise” _

  
  
  


He slid off my shirt, throwing it beside his shirt.

“so i heard you're ticklish” cas said mocking me”

I barked a laugh

“actually, no not really”

He smiled, leaning my head in the tall grass.

He drew small circles on my chest, slowly going farther and farther down. 

“no need for a belt, right?” i laughed as he found my belt.

He started unclipping my belt.

“oh no. Look what i did” he said sarcastically as he slithered my belt out of my pants.

“aw man! It took me 5 minutes to put that on!” he laughed, shrugging “guess you gotta put it back on. He leaned down, dropping my belt, and kissed me. 

He left kisses down my jaw, to my chest, all the way to my hips.

Cas came back up and growled in my ear “let's get down to business, eh?”

I smirked “sure”

  
  
  
  
  


We walked to the car, putting on our shirts “should we see if sam needs a ride?” i asked.

He nodded

“yea, sure go ahead”

I thought for a moment. “hey , cas?” he looked over

“Yea?”

 

I shook my head, “just, never mind. I forgot what i was going to say” i smiled, sadly, wrapping his arm around my neck. “Hey. look, whatever it is that's bothering you, it's ok. Talk to me”

“Nothing is wrong. Just soar i guess” he shrugged, grabbing his keys from his pocket. “Well. we can put some ice on you when we get back to my place” i smiled as he unlocked the doors. I walked to the other side, sitting in the passenger side. I sat in the car. “Oh god, it's hot in here” i swung my head back, groaning. He started the car. “Oh shush, quit your complaining. You sound like my brothers.” he laughed, lightly pushing my shoulder. I smiled, sitting straight again

  
  
  
  


“Hey sammy! How’d it go?” i ran and hugged him, hoping his “date” went well. He smiled, patting cas on the back “great actually.” he paused. “Hey cas. Since you're dean’s…” he paused, raising an eyebrow “dean’s best friend, would you want to...y’know, get to know each other?” cas looked at me for approval. I nodded “umm, yea sure sam. I’d love too”

He smiled “awesome, cause i thought it would be nice to get to know you. You seem like a really nice kid. Ya know?” cas swung his arms up “yea! You seem cool too!” i smiled “well. You too seem you will get along nicely!” i walked over to sam and whispered in his ear “hey i need to talk to you. Privately” he nodded “yea, sure. About what?” i pulled at his arm. “hey ,cas. Excuse us. I need to talk to sam for a minute” he smiled, nodding. I pulled him away from cas.

 

“Hey sam. You know when i first introduced you to cas?” he nodded, giving a confused look. “Yea. i remember”. His tall body loomed over me. “Why did...why did you glare at him?” i straightened his back “i did not”

“Yes, yes you did sam. He is really nice’”

“I thought he looked like someone else. That's all. Ok?” i shook my head, gritting my teeth “yea, sure it is” i pushed past him, walking back to castiel. 

“Sorry dean” i nodded “yea, ok sam” i walked up to castiel

  
  
  
  
  


“So. when are you hanging out with sammy? Trust me” i leaned closer to him “he dont bite” i leaned back and winked. He laughed “castiel!” sam came running up to me. “So when do you want to hang out. Get a drink or something.” castiel shrugged “don't know, don't care.” sam smiled “so now? Yea, now is cool!” he laughed grabbing at castiel and dragging him to our car.

The 1967 black impala. “Don't kill her!” i yelled at sam. I smiled as castiel turned to look at me. I blew him a kiss “don't die” he nodded getting into the impala. 

I shook my head, grinning 

“Dork”


	10. Chapter 10

_ “C’mon! Castiel hurry up. You have a damn job to do!” i jumped at the screaming of my dad. Crappy dad, that is. He is not even my real dad i ran away when i was...not even 10. Then this person found me and raised me to be some kind of monster. Ever since then, he has been raising me till now. I'm 14, but once i'm done this job...i'm gone...for ever… _

 

_ “Cas!” he snapped. _

_ “I'm sorry!” i ran to him, saluting.  _

_ “Ok. so on that corner, that little house? Ya see it?” he asked me. I nodded, gripping the handgun. “I see it. Crystal clear” he did that crooked smile that always manages to make me cringe. He patted me on the back, almost throwing me on the ground. _

_ “Good. you know what to do?” _

_ I nodded _

_ “But why?” _

_ He glared at me. “One word. Winchesters” i nodded. “Now go!” he barked. I ran out the door, almost falling on black ice. “Crap” i muttered. I slipped up my hood, and zipped up my sweater all the way to my chin. I shivered in the cold, icy air. I walked casually to the house. _

“Hey stop!”

I saw two boys. One maybe my age and one a bit younger.

“Aww c'mon sammy, you're such a party pooper.”

_ I breathed out, tip-toeing to the back door. I tried the door handle. “Dang.” i grabbed something from my pocket so i was able to pick the lock. “Stupid job. Stupid house. Stupid everything” i muttered as i picked the lock. I finally heard the click. “Bingo!” i slowly opened the door. I closed it as quietly as i can. I walked, grabbing the handgun from my pocket. “Come out wherever you are winchesters” i mocked. I grinned when i found the two of them in the middle of the living room. The were slow dancing. “Oh john. Please don't tell me you have to leave again”  _

_ “Oh mary. I'm sorry. The job calls” she cried into his shoulder. He shook his head, petting her hair. “Shh. i will only be gone a few months.” _

_ “But the kids, john, what do i do? What do i tell them?” _

_ She stopped, taking in a deep breath. “Oh mary. Just...tell them i'm going on an adventure” i slowly started aiming the gun. I place my finger on the trigger. I almost pulled...but i hesitated. I shook my head “c’mon cas. You're stronger than this.” i instantly regretted saying anything “boys?” john spun his head around and looked at me, straight in the eyes. _

 

_ I could never...no- i will never forget the face of mercy he gave me before shooting them both. _

 

_ “I'm so sorry” i cried. _

_ I shot him first _

_ “Jo-”  _

_ Then mary. I looked out the window “here goes nothing”  and ran, jumping out of the window, covering my face from the glass. I started sprinting. I heard a loud screech from one of the boys. I cringed. _

_ I threw the gun at his house.  _

_ The one i came from. _

_ The one i will never go back too. _

 

It has been exactly one year, dean and i have been together, and it has been the best year of my whole life. I fell for him, like a feather falling off of a cliff, Slowly and softly. It started out as a simple friendship. I kept telling myself to stop. To stop because it...he will never love me. Yet somehow...i managed to fall in love with him and he fell in love with me.

When i was younger i never really had a family. I ran away from my real home when i was young, then found someone else. I got used as someone's rag doll. I got tired and ran...ran back home. To my real home. 

Back to my brothers, my parents, my room and everything else in the house

 

“Hey’a cas” dean leaned over and kissed me. I smiled “hey dean” i took a sip from my coffee. “Why the glum face?” he sat down, frowning “nothing. I'm fine. Really, i am” i smiled, looking at the morning paper. “It's really cold outside.” he looked over the paper, waiting for an answer. I nodded. “Yea” i looked out the window, to see snow flying around. I smiled “there is too much snow.” dean put the paper down “man, i can't even drive” he complained. I stood up and kissed him on the forehead “quit your complaining and come cuddle” he smirked “ok!” he jumped up as we walked to the chair. He sat down with me. He laid his head in my lap. “does sam know?” he looked up at me confused “cas, if he knows he may hate me.” i sighed “but dean, he is your brother” he started drawing circles on my leg. “yea i know. I just - i can't bring myself to tell him. Not yet. I will though. I promise” i smiled. “ok”

 

             I sat there thinking for a while. All this time, if not, the whole time, sam thinks we are best friends. How will he react when i finds out that we love each other? “how you feeling, dean?” he shrugged sitting back up “i'm fine. Why?” i looked over to him “do you want to go outside?” he smiled “yea! I’d love too” i smiled standing up. “get your jacket on!”

 

We both scurred to get our jackets on. When i zipped up his,  i put on a toque “how do i look?” i said, pointing finger guns at him. “great, cas, you look fantastic” he laughed, slipping on gloves. We put on our boots and started to make our way outside. 

  
  


We stepped outside and shivered. “brr. It's cold” i looked over to dean. He shrugged “not that bad i guess” i tilted my head “well let’s get this started. Shall we?” he laughed as i jumped into the snow, pulling him with me. “hey!” i looked over to him “hey” he rolled his eyes. He grabbed a snow ball and placed it on top of my head. “there. Now you got a hat.” i smiled, trying to balance it on top of my head “why thank you” he wrapped his arm around me, making the snow ball fall. 

 

A car drove up and stopped. “Who is that?” i asked. Dean shrugged “don't know” sam walked out. “Hey guys!”

“Sammy!” dean ran up until jessica popped out of the car. “Hey dean!” she surprised dean by hugging him. “Man i haven't seen you guys in forever” jessica stated. She ran over to me and did the same. She squeezed me tightly and patted my head, making some snow fall off from before when dean put a snowball on my head.

 

Sam has been living with jessica for a while now, meaning we haven't gotten to see him for a while. Sam walked over and patted dean on the back “how you doing man?” he shrugged, looking at me. “Good i suppose” he sighed “i miss mom and dad” sam said. I cringed a little, remembering what i have done. I bit my lip. “I gotta tell him” i thought to myself. “But no, not yet” 

  
  


Dean looked at sam with a sad face. “Hey now. Don't do that. They would be very proud. You have a girlfriend” i smiled at jessica and leaned over and whispered in her ear “you got yourself a keeper young lady” she giggled.

I liked her. Not the way i like dean but, she is a really kind, beautiful young lady. Her blonde hair glowed in some of the sun there was in this cold, winter weather. Sam smiled at her, walking over and wrapping his arm around her. “hey hot stuff” he said grinning. She laughed, sinking into sam. “hey sammy” they laughed together. “hey cas?” i looked up to sam. “since you and, big old dork over there” he  started, pointing at dean “are besties. Do you think we could get to know each other? I always thought ‘who ever is dean's friend, is my friend to’!”  i looked at dean quickly for approval. He nodded “yea why not” he walked over and gave me a noogie “sweet” he smiled. How about we go get some hot chocolate or something tonight.?”

I nodded, probably going to regret doing this

“pff. Why not” i laughed a little, shivering. “aw you're cold” sam stated.  

I nodded, walking over to dean

“yea” he smiled as i fumbled with his jacket. He smiled ear to ear. 

 

I don't understand how he could love me.

“i promise. Today”

“today i do it”

“no castiel”

“do it now”

I tell myself every morning as i wake up. I have to tell him. But it always ends up being

“tomorrow.”

“later.”

“no don't tell”

“he won't love me”

My biggest fear is to lose the ones i love.

Then a thought came to me. One i did not like.

“i will tell them both. Today. Now” i thought to myself.

I looked at dean as he was still smiling. I looked back at sam and jessica, sam giving me his big puppy eyes. My hands started shaking. I could still remember the look there parents had on there face.

The look before i shot them. I took a deep breath.

“dean…” his face dropped, a cold breeze ran up my back and i shivered it away. “you ok cas?”

I smiled “can we all go inside?”

  
  


_____________________________

  
  


I placed steaming, hot chocolate on the table for everyone. Jessica was the last one in. She took off her jacket. I hurried over. “here i can take” i said smiling. She smiled with rosy cheeks “why thank you” i nodded taking sam's jacket from him. “i got this” he smiled “thanks cas”

  
  


      I  walked to the spare room. I had a crappy apartment room but, it was something. Dean has been living here for a long time now. It was amazing...except my anxiety has been slowly rising for the moment he said “i'm dean winchester.”

ever since then his name rang in my head. He rang in my head. Not because of his  bright green eyes, or his deep, hoarse voice, or his loving personality. Only because...i remember it clear as day, when i killed his innocent parents. And the horror in there faces when i raised the gun...i shook the feeling. I walked in the spare room. I threw the jackets on the bed. I stood there as the clouds cleared enough for sun to gleam through the window. Dust floated in the sun rays. Then i looked. In the corner, i green glob sat there. “is it…” i mumbled. My green sweater.  It still had grass in it from when we went in that clearing a while back. I picked it up and dust flew off. I coughed. “wow…” i whispered. “how did you get here?” something fell out of my pocket. It slowly made its way to the ground. Landing face first. I picked it up, dropping my old sweater. It was a folded photo of us when we first met. I unfolded it and a little piece of paper fell out. I ignored it and looked at the back. On the back was something written on it. “aren't you just the cutest bug” signed dean.  I smiled at it. I looked at the photo. It was me on the swing when we went to the park. “how did he get that photo?” i looked back at the ground and picked up the paper. I unfolded it and  read it.

“hey cas. Aren't you the cutest bug? Bug? Hmm. I think i'm going to use that now. So if you found this, it means that i put this in your pocket, duh!” 

I laughed a little and continued reading. 

“no but really, i put this here because i want you to keep this. You look amazing...with your hair in the wind and you're crappy little green sweater that you wear all the time. It looks great on you by the way. But i love you alot actually. You don't understand and i'm sure that if my parents were here they would be so proud of you.

-love you cute bug”

I took a sharp breath.

“hey cute bug”

 

I looked back shoving the paper and photo in my back pocket. “really dean?” he laughed, leaning on the door frame. I smiled walking to him “cute bug?” he shrugged as i leaned my head on his “yea. It came to my mind that...you're a cute bug”  i nodded kissing him on the nose “you been in here for ten minutes already? You alright?” i gasped “really. I'm so sorry!” he laughed moving out of the way. Sam was sitting with jessica sipping on hot chocolate. I walked in “sorry guys” they smiled “it's ok” i sat down across from jessica and sam. Dean sat beside me “um...jessica, you may want to leave” i swallowed hard. Dean gripped my hand under the table. “What’s wrong?” dean asked. Jessica sat at the edge of her seat “if you have something to say, i think i will understand” i shook my head, thinking “no, no you won't understand. You will hate me and want me dead” i choked on my breath.

 

“I just love how close you guys are!” i spat out “you guys are so cute and i love it cause its so adorable” jessica and sam both smiled and rubbed each others noses with their noses. “Well i do love him” sam smiled “love you too jess” i sighed.

“Yay. i failed again” i thought to myself. Dean rubbed my thumb with his thumb, smiling “my brother does have a good taste” we all laughed. I poured myself some hot chocolate. I took a small sip and winced.  “Hot” i muttered “yeah that's why it's called ‘hot’ chocolate” sam said giggling “oh shut up” he laughed. I set down my cup. I lightly slammed my hands on the table “so what do we want to talk about tonight?”

  
  


  
  


We have sat around the table talking and laughing for an hour already. It was late afternoon and if i'm correct, sam still wants to get to know me later tonight. Sam stood up and stretched “well this was amazing.” i smiled as i leaned my head on dean. Jessica stood up and hugged sam “should we go home?” he shrugged “don't matter to me” he looked to me “hey! Do you want to get to know each other and hang out?” i stood up looking at sam. “Yea sure, why not” i stood up “dean? You coming” he shrugged “dude. Dean can last a day without you. Come on man!” without knowing sam was tugging me along and jessica was following. “Bye dean!” i waved.

 

We dropped off Jessica “now you two don't get into much trouble ok!” she yelled as we drove off.  “Aw man she’s awesome” sam said. It's the truth. She actually kind of is. I nodded “yes she is. You have got yourself an amazing girl” he nodded, smiling.  “Hey. so why do you want to know me so badly?” he shrugged “well you seem like a really nice guy...and since you're like, dean's best friend…” i smiled “yea. Best friend. Funny” 

“What?”

“Oh nothing...really”   
  


  
  


“Man you love him don't you?” i looked over shocked. “Pff. what. N-no. of cour-course not” i stuttered...a lot. I punched my shoulder “you do! Man that's cute.” i looked into his puppy dog eyes. Man his eyes… “i thought you would...wa- wait so you- you don't hate me.- o-or us?” he chuckled “why! Why would i hate you guys? Dean is my brother and you...you're just to innocent to hate. Plus, you guys are like soulmates” 

“Innocent?”

“Yea. like, tell me. What bad have you done?” i thought “well i killed your parents” i never said that because i don't feel like getting killed.

“Um..i don't know…   
He laughed as we drove “see?” i nodded.

 

We drove around and ended up getting drinks. Since then we have been driving around some more and now it's getting dark enough to see stars. “So?’ he laughed. I laughed with him “wow sam. Very mature of you” he has been telling me all sorts of things him and his brother has done when they were kids. All the way from splatting pie in each others face to building snowmen and sitting on top of them. “So? What about you?” sam asked. I thought for a moment “any weird childhood stories?” i shrugged “not really”

 

_ “gabe! Stop” gabriel was pulling my hair. “stop!!” he laughed and picked me up, throwing me on his shoulders. “haha. I got you!” gabriel yelled. _

  
  


I sighed. “yea. Nothing.” sam patted my shoulder “trust me. With dean...you will have many new memories...i promise” i smiled.

  
  
  


It was pitch black now. “are we going home now?” sam looked at me with the little amount of light there was “actually...umm..” he trailed off.

“and you're lost?” he spat a laugh

“pff no”

“pff yeah” i laughed pointing to the left of us “look lights!” i heard something humming. “do you hear that?” i heard sam make a questioning sound “what?” i rolled my eyes

 

The lights are getting closer.

The sound is getting louder.

 

And louder.

 

And louder...

“sam look out your window...the lights…” i gasped in realization “Shit!” i spat “train!” i yelled, but too late.

 

The sound wailed so loud until...everything just stopped.

No noise.

Except the ringing in my ears.

Everything was moving so fast

The trees are spinning. 

Everything was flying, glass, papers, the almost empty containers of coffees.

Until we stopped.

So harshly. So erupt.

Just stopped.

 

Until

  
Everything turned white.


End file.
